TOP밴드 (시즌 1)
|방송 채널 = KBS 2TV |기획 = KBS 예능 제작국 |책임프로듀서 = 김광필 |프로듀서 = 민승식 |연출 = 안성진, 윤영진, 김형주 |출연자 = MC 이지애 |음성 = 한국어 |고화질 방송여부 = HD |외부 링크 = http://www.kbs.co.kr/2tv/enter/topband/about/band/index.html |외부 링크 이름 = TOP 밴드 공식 홈페이지 |후편 = TOP밴드 2 (2012년) }} 《'TOP 밴드'》(탑밴드)는 KBS 2TV에서 2011년 6월 4일부터 12월 17일까지 방송한 밴드 서바이벌 프로그램이다. 아마추어 밴드들이 참여하여 경연을 펼치는 서바이벌 프로그램으로 참여밴드와 밴드 마스터 간의 1:1 코치제도가 존재한다. TOP 코치 예선 1차 예선 * 3일간 4개 스튜디오에서 동시 진행, 총 27명 심사위원 * 심사방법 : 3명의 심사위원 중 TOP이 2개 이상이면 합격, TOP이 2개 이상이 면 불합격 * 심사위원 : 김도균, 유현상 (백두산) : 김영석 (노바소닉) : 김세황 (넥스트) :DK (가리나 프로젝트, 딜라이트, 노라조의 뮤직 프로듀서) : 조유진, 정우진, 연윤근, 손스타 (체리필터) : 전태관, 김종진 (봄여름가을겨울) : 송홍섭 (프로듀서, 베이시스트) : 이현석 (기타리스트) : 노영주 (보컬 트레이너) : 박권일 (음악감독) : 김현정 (가수) : 유영석 (작곡가 겸 가수) : 신대철 (시나위) : 채제민, 정동하 (부활) : 한상원 (한상원밴드) : 이한철 (가수) : 정원영 (정원영밴드) : 이성우, 황현성 (노브레인) :워킹노츠 신청옹 FREE MARKET 쌍무지개 플라타너스 BRIX 테어테블 팜레코드하우스 UNTITLE01 민트톱 :소그난도 ROTS 장포크밴드 AXCEED S4 정직한멜로디 빔아이즈 빔 FB25 시크 처음처럼 ACME :락구렁이 민폐보이즈 웁스 나이스 원수진 사람들 유포리아 고망똘라 세종밴드 M.I.Rock 해피바이러스 :부치쉐이크 오비이락 퍼플베리 미스터밴드 잉크스프레드 메바위 유니버스 메디아스 테이 져 허브솔트 :B.T.L. 블루레인스 리믹스 EASY BOY DA-WON 웁스큐어 날벼락 그런 밴드 핫소스 뻥튀기 :Remnats of the Fallen 더크랙 즐뺀 블루오션 아르시스 이빨스 Hell'ow8 KIN The Black Shoe 꿀단지 :중동대로 TOM BAND 글루미몸키즈 한울밴드 SNG 비블리카 BELLUS BAND Minha 시너지 초면 :오후 BOG 2기 장거리 플라빈 이판사판 LTS 에피소드 Refresh 갑근세 해피박 스 S.K.Y 좋은 친구들 :java 11 세상밖으로 Crack Brain September 9 weeks BOS 1기 Wini Chung Funny!Fun! Everybody Knows :레드트레인 Insert Coin 씬Chien 파란 Funeral Of August MOA 팡팡밴드 난반댈세 300Miles 루나탁 G.O.M :알토이즈 형님밴드 Orange and Take's 쓰레기스트 BREAK Flash Cube 빗자루 뭄바이 Lucete 애오라지 No.24 :글로리 앙상블 락앤룰 캣츠 도투락 S1 EROS Center Finger E.fs 야광별 Eant Match 러버더키 :유기농증촉기 M6 Beginning CODE-A X-Tacy 어린이보호구역 300 이상한 술집 Ade Whatever 타로밴드 :Jimmy 리카밴드 CCTV 지극히 평범한 Legacy Hunter 속사포밴드 Maclub 지바노 Mint 황금물결 High Quality laoe :Urton 5 The Cotton 스마일와이 Maddog 퍼플트리 블랙채리 죽은시인 BIS 모습 DABDA 다른이름 Dm WMA :Unnamed Band MIJI The Snowbreaker NU Fishermans RO.E Boomin Stereo Like a Springs 피닉스 :방울악단 Catch Sound 모비션 베짱이 오아시스 마지막 선물 E.M.L Band Ignition 십대욕 구 Egaero :포춘 아일랜드 코인 클래식 이동원 밴드 공간 와삭크래커 Trace HAZA So'k Geenie Band 미스터 하이트 박사장 The Automeds :게이트플라워즈 Knock 클로리데이즈 에센스 멘틀즈 서둘러 만든 밴드 ignton 카탈리스트 중복 심플맨 나무 이슈타르 VISIT :Extra Garlic Sauce 진수성찬 오렌지플레인 G.O.S 라이브밴드 Holics 9 CRUX 시월밴드 B.O.B 4 Rints :제이파원밴드 요란 Vandits Black Bag 귤 글로웨이 라라라 Eighteen April 다토 약간 매운맛 :클린치 Trunk V Band 블루스챔버 Emergency Switch 노르딕 Sounds Hills 지소향 Daisy 멜팅팟 :하카누카 Love My Self 2now Reverb S-band 시계 태엽 오렌지 P-5 예상밖의 일주일 덕벤 64 햇귀 간기능 저하 :The Oscar 신가람 Purple Train Around zero T Refresh 스펙터 용의자 The Way Out John Lemon :Delight Old Band 브라운트리 친절한 밴드 아날로그프릭 SuperNote 레이디 버드 데저트레인 포커페이스 :멜랑콜리 스튜디오 바스터즈 비상 통화장치 스윗 센세이션 훌랄라 악몽 유령진동증후군 이루리 프로 젝트 한꿋 Polymer Six 락스타 프로젝트 :학동역8번출구 On A Saturday 융단폭격 BMCC Between The Walls 꿈꾸는 서랍 Cowslip 하연 :The DAZE Snef 탈밴드 The Cell mOtiVe 저예산 블럭버스터 마술고양이 Fuzzy Air 18% 울산밴드 봉우리 :버닝키스 THE LUCKY PIG F-Tones 스트릿 챔버 사운드Street Chember Sound 이성우 밴드 퍼니코크 요술당나귀 더 레몬 M.O.T :MUSICASKYOU YTK 브라스 밴드 16옴 NO REASON Stony Fly Blue Bird 64.5도 야마부타 블 루라라 :On The Spot 너와 나 EVENDUST 프라이드밴드 POE Read'F EARTHQUAKE 불타는 금요일 Rolick 수요예술무대 :줄라이밴드 안될놈들 고소한마요네즈 엔지니어스 FREEDOM 트리플릿 FAR THE RUN The Stray 수노 밴드 :Sound Boom 꽃미녀 밴드 레몬 사인 Merry-Go-Round Rambler BuT RetsmooD 한라산펭귄 원 래그런시스템 :Stay Home Mento Take Out 업댓브라운 터닝포인트 Storm Bringer 빨간신발 2STAY 대충대 충 쉬엄쉬엄 :브로큰 발렌타인 슈퍼베짱이 Unmute SugarSkin 모모밴드 Soundpolis The Spanish lounge 빅샐러리 :버라운드 파더련밴드 클럽오드 밴.하.사 사자 삐따기들 노스폴 방구펑크 DeepFloRain 무드살롱 함스밴드 :Nothing So.No 철인머드 소울세션 KTop Soma 파티메이커 소화기 딕펑스 윤 기수 The EmBed 블랙체리 :SPIRIT LADY PURPLE 팜팜 치어리더 밴드 머니벅스 앤초비 로큰롤키즈 곱창에 소주 Yellow Tail 메탈웨어 N.E.S :PANORAMA 크림슨 DAZE 데이즈 다섯명 희망 소나무 NAKED 드림 05 점 밴드 EVER Sunset Band 라루나 :이데아 EMWS ROUGH 기억 Hellion 인덱스 아홉번째 NEVER MIND D'HAIT GST27 :에이프릴 브루스타 정의의 용사 펑크싹스 LEEPAK 런닝구락부 백부심 TWO5 11시 5K밴드 Soar :탑키즈밴드 팅커벨 어느덧 BBA COMA VOODOO CHILDREN Last of The Diehards Blue Blood 드레인어스 알밴드 :이지혜밴드 나비잡 BOPS 서울개인택시그룹사운드 퍼플루 베스트프렌드 밴드 문지당 Fridat Ins :크리스피노트 B.B.PUCKS 하비누아주 나무밴드 화려한 외출 N1 항상 기뻐하는 사람들 RED+ 이카루스 The Dreamers :P.M Factory 마리셔사 방금집나감 번아웃하우스 Pearl N Grey Garden 촉 Loose 특밴 IMR Pimp :Paper Tree 슈퍼플레이 Desire 바이올렛톤 리믹스 모모필드 일주일전 설마밴드 Rain Drop Carpe Diem Deep in Mind :Mens Laughter 라이밴드 미지밴드 레이밴드 블루니어마더 The Tone Heart Track 펑콘 이 삭 Frozen :동방원정대 아프니까 청춘이다 늦봄 Sonic of Stun SOUNDZ 꿀나잇 클랩파이 Beat Crush 색종이 가위 :영호밴드 4-Nines AXIZ 징징이와 친구들 MATUS HBL RED Manhole Moon Patrol 치바사운드 :스모킹프리 로드노트 [[톡식]] 모션픽쳐 라떼라떼 Always 밴드마고 해쉬브라운 E.M.P 밴 드 바운드랙스 :Soar of Falcon Space Papa Overload Ai 밴드 엔틀리히 섹시코만도 다탈리오 블랙민트 페이데이 KGB :밝은누리밴드 Vinylgrape VK그룹 ICYCIDER ZOO밴드 Bloodstain 고탄력밴드 닥터미라클 니가대장 리듬팩토리밴드 :헤어포스원 OMG Radiant Pal 몽상가들 VIA Delight 아니 땐 굴뚝 오션밴드 더메어리스 Racy Blue :신나밴드 Like a Wind Munk 요맘때 밴드 15.5 Sacred Heart Tear the Shadow B.I.D 유병 옥 이스크라 :정든밴드 슬라이드로사 주의사항 베타밴드 낙화 유은호빅밴드 벤토 어제는 미안했다 시 간외수당 체르니 BLACK SWAN :낭만밴드(쓰리라인슬리퍼즈) Stump town O'Dio 어쿠스트렛 레이시블루 송진섭밴드 창세기 Cosmoflower Thanks Brothers 프로토타입 Urban Daisy :애머런스 리턴 리트로 Neon Stripes 엑소시스트 오렌지플래닛 베케이션 노트챕버 O.N funk 오르가자미 :네파밴드 방카스토리 더언노운스 FM 드라이버 샘울림 꼼지락밴드 에스트리드 DC9VOLT 시 나브로 :에반게일스타 황금휴일 안녕마당 익스트릭 리듬속의멜로디 데일밴드 이츠라이커 부재중 T-time 블랙러시안 소리나무 :Thursday Morning Band 밴드 맥거핀 페가수스 엔어베이트 세이진 Takeout Jazz West Nile Cluster 레이디굿맨 :제로스 D.H.M 달토끼 Spthe# 옆집아저씨들 EDDY Stitch 노트챔버 거기서거기 오시어스 RaiB :D.P.A An-coustic 안티키라 Call밴드 Mothership A-Aoid Friday 블랩스톤즈 소프 French Fries :스모킹구스 라쏘시엘 Ricer Tree Monkey Pee Quartet No Respect For Beauty 바닐라스카이 POLY 골든 티켓 :천지창조 레디메이드 / 총 661팀 :워킹노츠 신청옹 FREE MARKET 쌍무지개 플라타너스 BRIX 테어테블 팜 레코드하우스 UNTITLE01 민트톱 :소그난도 ROTS 장포크밴드 AXCEED S4 정직한멜로디 빔아이즈 빔 FB25 시크 처음처럼 ACME :락구렁이 민폐보이즈 웁스 나이스 원수진 사람들 유포리아 고망똘라 세종밴드 M.I.Rock 해피바이러스 :부치쉐이크 오비이락 퍼플베리 미스터밴드 잉크스프 레드 메바위 유니버스 메디아스 테이져 허브솔트 :B.T.L. 블루레인스 리믹스 EASY BOY DA-WON 웁스큐어 날벼락 그런 밴드 핫소스 뻥튀기 :Remnats of the Fallen 더크랙 즐뺀 블루오션 아르 시스 이빨스 Hell'ow8 KIN The Black Shoe 꿀단지 :중동대로 TOM BAND 글루미몸키즈 한울밴드 SNG 비블리카 BELLUS BAND Minha 시너지 초면 :오후 BOG 2기 장거리 플라빈 이판사판 LTS 에피소드 Refresh 갑근세 해피박스 S.K.Y 좋은 친구들 :java 11 세상밖으로 Crack Brain September 9 weeks BOS 1기 Wini Chung Funny!Fun! Everybody Knows :레드트레인 Insert Coin 씬Chien 파란 Funeral Of August MOA 팡팡밴드 난반댈세 300Miles 루나탁 G.O.M :알토이즈 형님밴드 Orange and Take's 쓰레기스트 BREAK ROMANTIC Flash Cube 빗자루 뭄바이 Lucete 애오라지 No.24 :글로리 앙상블 락앤룰 캣츠 도투락 S1 EROS Center Finger E.fs 야광별 Eant Match 러버더키 :유기농증촉기 M6 Beginning CODE-A X-Tacy 어린이보호구역 300 이상한 술집 Ade Whatever 타로밴드 :Jimmy 리카밴드 CCTV 지극히 평범한 Legacy Hunter 속사포밴드 Maclub 지바노 Mint 황금물결 High Quality laoe :Urton 5 The Cotton 스마일와이 Maddog 퍼플트 리 블랙채리 죽은시인 BIS 모습 DABDA 다른이름 Dm WMA :Unnamed Band MIJI The Snowbreaker NU Fishermans RO.E Boomin Stereo Like a Springs 피닉스 :방울악단 Catch Sound 모비션 베짱이 오아시스 ' 마지막 선물 E.M.L Band 'Ignition 십대욕구 Egaero :포춘 아일랜드 코인 클래식 이동원 밴드 공간 와삭크래커 Trace HAZA So'k Geenie Band 미스터 하이트 박사장 The Automeds :게이트플라워즈 Knock 클로리데이즈 에센스 멘틀즈 서둘러 만든 밴드 ignton 카탈리스트 중복 심플맨 나무 이슈타르 VISIT :Extra Garlic Sauce 진수성찬 오렌지플레인 G.O.S 라이브밴드 Holics 9 CRUX 시월밴드 B.O.B 4 Rints :제이파원밴드 요란 Vandits Black Bag 귤''' 글로웨이 라라라 Eighteen April 다토 약간 매운맛 :클린치' Trunk 'V Band' 블루스챔버 'Emergency Switch' 노르딕 'Sounds Hills' '지소향' 'Daisy' '멜팅팟''' :하카누카 Love My Self 2now Reverb S-band 시계 태엽 오렌지 P-5 예상밖의 일주일 덕벤64 햇귀 간기능 저하 :The Oscar 신가람 Purple Train Around zero T Refresh 스펙터 용의자 The Way Out John Lemon :Delight Old Band 브라운트리 친절한 밴드 아날로그프릭 SuperNote 레이디 버드 데저트레인 포커페이스 :멜랑콜리 스튜디오 바스터즈 비상 통화장치 스윗 센세이션 훌랄라 악몽 유령 진동증후군 이루리 프로젝트 한꿋 Polymer Six 락스타 프로젝트 :학동역8번출구 On A Saturday 융단폭격 BMCC Between The Walls 꿈꾸는 서랍 Cowslip 하연 :The DAZE Snef 탈밴드 The Cell mOtiVe 저예산 블럭버스터 마술고양 이 Fuzzy Air 18% 울산밴드 봉우리 :버닝키스 THE LUCKY PIG F-Tones 스트릿 챔버 사운드Street Chember Sound 이성우 밴드 퍼니코크 요술당나귀 더 레몬 M.O.T :MUSICASKYOU YTK 브라스 밴드 16옴 NO REASON Stony Fly Blue Bird 64.5도 야마부타 블루라라 :On The Spot 너와 나 EVENDUST 프라이드밴드 POE Read'F EARTHQUAKE 불타는 금요일 Rolick 수요예술무대 :줄라이밴드 안될놈들 고소한마요네즈 엔지니어스 FREEDOM 트리플릿 FAR THE RUN The Stray 수노 밴드 :Sound Boom 꽃미녀 밴드 레몬 사인 Merry-Go-Round Rambler BuT RetsmooD 한라산펭귄 원래그런시스템 :Stay Home Mento Take Out 업댓브라운 터닝포인트 Storm Bringer 빨간신발 2STAY 대충대충 쉬엄쉬엄 :브로큰 발렌타인 슈퍼베짱이 Unmute SugarSkin 모모밴드 Soundpolis The Spanish lounge 빅샐러리 :버라운드 파더련밴드 클럽오드 밴.하.사 사자 삐따기들 노스폴 방구펑크 DeepFloRain 무드살롱 함스밴드 :Nothing So.No 철인머드 소울세션 KTop Soma 파티메 이커 소화기 딕펑스 윤기수 The EmBed 블랙체리 :SPIRIT LADY PURPLE 팜팜 치어리더 밴드 머니벅스 앤초비 로큰롤키즈 곱창에 소주 Yellow Tail 메탈웨어 N.E.S :PANORAMA 크림슨 DAZE 데이즈 다섯명 희망 소 나무 NAKED 드림 05 점 밴드 EVER Sunset Band 라루나 :이데아 EMWS ROUGH 기억 Hellion 인덱스 아홉번째 NEVER MIND D'HAIT GST27 :에이프릴 브루스타 정의의 용사 펑크싹스 LEEPAK 런닝구락부 백부심 TWO5 11시 5K밴드 Soar :탑키즈밴드 팅커벨 어느덧 BBA COMA VOODOO CHILDREN Last of The Diehards Blue Blood 드레인어스 알밴드 :이지혜밴드 나비잡 BOPS 서울개인택시그룹사운드 퍼플루 베스트프렌드 밴드 문지당 Fridat Ins :크리스피노트 B.B.PUCKS 하비누아주 나무밴드 화려한 외출 N1 항상 기뻐하는 사람들 RED+ 이카루스 The Dreamers :P.M Factory 마리셔사 방금집나감 번아웃하우스 Pearl N Grey Garden 촉 Loose 특밴 IMR Pimp :Paper Tree 슈퍼플레이 Desire 바이올렛톤 리믹스 모모필드 일주일전 설마밴드 Rain Drop Carpe Diem Deep in Mind :Mens Laughter 라이밴드 미지밴드 레이밴드 블루니어 마더 The Tone Heart Track 펑콘 이삭 Frozen :동방원정대 아프니까 청춘이다 늦봄 Sonic of Stun SOUNDZ 꿀나잇 클랩파이 Beat Crush 색종이 가위 :영호밴드 4-Nines AXIZ 징징이와 친구들 MATUS HBL RED Manhole Moon Patrol 치바사운드 :스모킹프리 로드노트 톡식 모션픽쳐 라떼라떼 Always 밴드마고 해쉬브라운 E.M.P 밴드 바운드랙스 :Soar of Falcon Space Papa Overload Ai 밴드 엔틀리히 섹시코만도 다탈리오 블랙민트 페이데이 KGB :밝은누리밴드 Vinylgrape VK그룹 ICYCIDER ZOO밴드 Bloodstain 고탄력밴드 닥터미라클 니가대장 리듬팩토리밴드 :헤어포스원 OMG Radiant Pal 몽상가들 VIA Delight 아니 땐 굴뚝 오션밴드 더메어리스 Racy Blue :신나밴드 Like a Wind Munk 요맘때 밴드 15.5 Sacred Heart Tear the Shadow B.I.D 유병옥 이스크라 :정든밴드 슬라이드로사 주의사항 베타밴드 낙화 유은호빅밴드 벤토 어제는 미안했다 시간외수당 체르니 BLACK SWAN :낭만밴드(쓰리라인슬리퍼즈) Stump town O'Dio 어쿠스트렛 레이시블루 송진섭밴드 창세기 Cosmoflower Thanks Brothers 프로토타입 Urban Daisy :애머런스 리턴 리트로 Neon Stripes 엑소시스트 오렌지플래닛 베케이션 노트챕버 O.N funk 오르가자미 :네파밴드 방카스토리 더언노운스 FM 드라이버 샘울림 꼼지락밴드 에 스트리드 DC9VOLT 시나브로 :에반게일스타 황금휴일 안녕마당 익스트릭 리듬속의멜로디 데일밴드 이츠라이커 부재중 T-time 블랙러시안 소리나무 :Thursday Morning Band 밴드 맥거핀 페가수스 엔어베이트 세이진 Takeout Jazz West Nile Cluster 레이디굿맨 :제로스 D.H.M 달토끼 Spthe# 옆집아저씨들 EDDY Stitch 노트챔버 거기서거기 오시어스 RaiB :D.P.A An-coustic 안티키라 Call밴드 Mothership A-Aoid Friday 블랩스톤즈 소프 French Fries :스모킹구스 라쏘시엘 Ricer Tree Monkey Pee Quartet No Respect For Beauty 바닐라스카이 POLY 골든티켓 :천지창조 레디메이드 / 총 208팀 2차 예선 * 일시 : 2011년 6월 10일(금)~12일(일) * 장소 : 경기도 양주시 장흥 특설무대 * 규칙 : 300초 안에 악기세팅, 튜닝, 연주. * 미션곡_대한민국 음악 전문가 52인이 선정한 한국대중음악 100대 명반 중 1곡을 연주. * 채점방식_심사위원 5명 각 100점(최저 • 최고점 제외), 음악전문심사위원 10명 각 10점씩 합산 (400점 만점), 총 24팀 선정 * 동점자 처리 기준 :# 심사위원의 점수에서 뺐던 최고, 최고점을 모두 더한 총점수가 높은 팀 :# 전문음악 심사위원 점수 보다 탑밴드 심사위원 점수를 높게 받은 팀 심사위원 * 심사위원 : 첫째날 : 송홍섭_프로듀서/베이시스트, 정원영_교수/정원영밴드, 유영석_작곡가/가수, 전태관 • 김종진_봄여름 가을겨울 : 둘째날 : 송홍섭_프로듀서/베이시스트, 김도균_백두산, 신대철_시나위, 전태관 • 김종진_봄여름가을겨울 : 세째날 : 송홍섭_프로듀서/베이시스트, 정원영_교수/정원영밴드, 유영석_작곡가/가수, 이성우_노브레인 , 손 스타_체리필터 * 음악전문심사위원 : 김형윤_음악 블로그 : 한신_작곡 • 편곡가 : 안기택_프로듀서 : 신규섭_드러머 : 김고금평_대중음악전문기자 : 김신의_인디밴드 몽니 : 박준흠_<가슴네트워크> 대표 : 최진렬_음악프로듀서 : 한형경_서울예술대학 교수 : 박정미_음악 블로그 :워킹노츠 신청옹 FREE MARKET 쌍무지개 플라타너스 BRIX 테어테블 팜 레코드하우스 UNTITLE01 민트톱 :소그난도 ROTS 장포크밴드 AXCEED S4 정직한멜로디 빔아이즈 빔 FB25 시크 처음처럼 ACME :락구렁이 민폐보이즈 웁스 나이스 원수진 사람들 유포리아 고망똘라 세종밴드 M.I.Rock 해피바이러스 :부치쉐이크 오비이락 퍼플베리 미스터밴드 잉크스프 레드 메바위 유니버스 메디아스 테이져 허브솔트 :B.T.L. 블루레인스 리믹스 EASY BOY DA-WON 웁스큐어 날벼락 그런 밴드 핫소스 뻥튀기 :Remnats of the Fallen 더크랙 즐뺀 블루오션 아르 시스 이빨스 Hell'ow8 KIN The Black Shoe 꿀단지 :중동대로 TOM BAND 글루미몸키즈 한울밴드 SNG 비블리카 BELLUS BAND Minha 시너지 초면 :오후 BOG 2기 장거리 플라빈 이판사판 LTS 에피소드 Refresh 갑근세 해피박스 S.K.Y 좋은 친구들 :java 11 세상밖으로 Crack Brain September 9 weeks BOS 1기 Wini Chung Funny!Fun! Everybody Knows :레드트레인 Insert Coin 씬Chien 파란 Funeral Of August MOA 팡팡밴드 난반댈세 300Miles 루나탁 G.O.M :알토이즈 형님밴드 Orange and Take's 쓰레기스트 BREAK ROMANTIC Flash Cube 빗자루 뭄바이 Lucete 애오라지 No.24 :글로리 앙상블 락앤룰 캣츠 도투락 S1 EROS Center Finger E.fs 야광별 Eant Match 러버더키 :유기농증촉기 M6 Beginning CODE-A X-Tacy 어린이보호구역 300 이상한 술집 Ade Whatever 타로밴드 :Jimmy 리카밴드 CCTV 지극히 평범한 Legacy Hunter 속사포밴드 Maclub 지바노 Mint 황금물결 High Quality laoe :Urton 5 The Cotton 스마일와이 Maddog 퍼플트 리 블랙채리 죽은시인 BIS 모습 DABDA 다른이름 Dm WMA :Unnamed Band MIJI The Snowbreaker NU Fishermans RO.E Boomin Stereo Like a Springs 피닉스 :방울악단 Catch Sound 모비션 베짱이 오아시스 ' 마지막 선물 E.M.L Band 'Ignition 십대욕구 Egaero :포춘 아일랜드 코인 클래식 이동원 밴드 공간 와삭크래커 Trace HAZA So'k Geenie Band 미스터 하이트 박사장 The Automeds :게이트플라워즈 Knock 클로리데이즈 에센스 멘틀즈 서둘러 만든 밴드 ignton 카탈리스트 중복 심플맨 나무 이슈타르 VISIT :Extra Garlic Sauce 진수성찬 오렌지플레인 G.O.S 라이브밴드 Holics 9 CRUX 시월밴드 B.O.B 4 Rints :제이파원밴드 요란 Vandits Black Bag 귤''' 글로웨이 라라라 Eighteen April 다토 약간 매운맛 :클린치' Trunk 'V Band' 블루스챔버 'Emergency Switch' 노르딕 'Sounds Hills' '지소향' 'Daisy' '멜팅팟''' :하카누카 Love My Self 2now Reverb S-band 시계 태엽 오렌지 P-5 예상밖의 일주일 덕벤64 햇귀 간기능 저하 :The Oscar 신가람 Purple Train Around zero T Refresh 스펙터 용의자 The Way Out John Lemon :Delight Old Band 브라운트리 친절한 밴드 아날로그프릭 SuperNote 레이디 버드 데저트레인 포커페이스 :멜랑콜리 스튜디오 바스터즈 비상 통화장치 스윗 센세이션 훌랄라 악몽 유령 진동증후군 이루리 프로젝트 한꿋 Polymer Six 락스타 프로젝트 :학동역8번출구 On A Saturday 융단폭격 BMCC Between The Walls 꿈꾸는 서랍 Cowslip 하연 :The DAZE Snef 탈밴드 The Cell mOtiVe 저예산 블럭버스터 마술고양 이 Fuzzy Air 18% 울산밴드 봉우리 :버닝키스 THE LUCKY PIG F-Tones 스트릿 챔버 사운드Street Chember Sound 이성우 밴드 퍼니코크 요술당나귀 더 레몬 M.O.T :MUSICASKYOU YTK 브라스 밴드 16옴 NO REASON Stony Fly Blue Bird 64.5도 야마부타 블루라라 :On The Spot 너와 나 EVENDUST 프라이드밴드 POE Read'F EARTHQUAKE 불타는 금요일 Rolick 수요예술무대 :줄라이밴드 안될놈들 고소한마요네즈 엔지니어스 FREEDOM 트리플릿 FAR THE RUN The Stray 수노 밴드 :Sound Boom 꽃미녀 밴드 레몬 사인 Merry-Go-Round Rambler BuT RetsmooD 한라산펭귄 원래그런시스템 :Stay Home Mento Take Out 업댓브라운 터닝포인트 Storm Bringer 빨간신발 2STAY 대충대충 쉬엄쉬엄 :브로큰 발렌타인 슈퍼베짱이 Unmute SugarSkin 모모밴드 Soundpolis The Spanish lounge 빅샐러리 :버라운드 파더련밴드 클럽오드 밴.하.사 사자 삐따기들 노스폴 방구펑크 DeepFloRain 무드살롱 함스밴드 :Nothing So.No 철인머드 소울세션 KTop Soma 파티메 이커 소화기 딕펑스 윤기수 The EmBed 블랙체리 :SPIRIT LADY PURPLE 팜팜 치어리더 밴드 머니벅스 앤초비 로큰롤키즈 곱창에 소주 Yellow Tail 메탈웨어 N.E.S :PANORAMA 크림슨 DAZE 데이즈 다섯명 희망 소 나무 NAKED 드림 05 점 밴드 EVER Sunset Band 라루나 :이데아 EMWS ROUGH 기억 Hellion 인덱스 아홉번째 NEVER MIND D'HAIT GST27 :에이프릴 브루스타 정의의 용사 펑크싹스 LEEPAK 런닝구락부 백부심 TWO5 11시 5K밴드 Soar :탑키즈밴드 팅커벨 어느덧 BBA COMA VOODOO CHILDREN Last of The Diehards Blue Blood 드레인어스 알밴드 :이지혜밴드 나비잡 BOPS 서울개인택시그룹사운드 퍼플루 베스트프렌드 밴드 문지당 Fridat Ins :크리스피노트 B.B.PUCKS 하비누아주 나무밴드 화려한 외출 N1 항상 기뻐하는 사람들 RED+ 이카루스 The Dreamers :P.M Factory 마리셔사 방금집나감 번아웃하우스 Pearl N Grey Garden 촉 Loose 특밴 IMR Pimp :Paper Tree 슈퍼플레이 Desire 바이올렛톤 리믹스 모모필드 일주일전 설마밴드 Rain Drop Carpe Diem Deep in Mind :Mens Laughter 라이밴드 미지밴드 레이밴드 블루니어 마더 The Tone Heart Track 펑콘 이삭 Frozen :동방원정대 아프니까 청춘이다 늦봄 Sonic of Stun SOUNDZ 꿀나잇 클랩파이 Beat Crush 색종이 가위 :영호밴드 4-Nines AXIZ 징징이와 친구들 MATUS HBL RED Manhole Moon Patrol 치바사운드 :스모킹프리 로드노트 톡식 모션픽쳐 라떼라떼 Always 밴드마고 해쉬브라운 E.M.P 밴드 바운드랙스 :Soar of Falcon Space Papa Overload Ai 밴드 엔틀리히 섹시코만도 다탈리오 블랙민트 페이데이 KGB :밝은누리밴드 Vinylgrape VK그룹 ICYCIDER ZOO밴드 Bloodstain 고탄력밴드 닥터미라클 니가대장 리듬팩토리밴드 :헤어포스원 OMG Radiant Pal 몽상가들 VIA Delight 아니 땐 굴뚝 오션밴드 더메어리스 Racy Blue :신나밴드 Like a Wind Munk 요맘때 밴드 15.5 Sacred Heart Tear the Shadow B.I.D 유병옥 이스크라 :정든밴드 슬라이드로사 주의사항 베타밴드 낙화 유은호빅밴드 벤토 어제는 미안했다 시간외수당 체르니 BLACK SWAN :낭만밴드(쓰리라인슬리퍼즈) Stump town O'Dio 어쿠스트렛 레이시블루 송진섭밴드 창세기 Cosmoflower Thanks Brothers 프로토타입 Urban Daisy :애머런스 리턴 리트로 Neon Stripes 엑소시스트 오렌지플래닛 베케이션 노트챕버 O.N funk 오르가자미 :네파밴드 방카스토리 더언노운스 FM 드라이버 샘울림 꼼지락밴드 에 스트리드 DC9VOLT 시나브로 :에반게일스타 황금휴일 안녕마당 익스트릭 리듬속의멜로디 데일밴드 이츠라이커 부재중 T-time 블랙러시안 소리나무 :Thursday Morning Band 밴드 맥거핀 페가수스 엔어베이트 세이진 Takeout Jazz West Nile Cluster 레이디굿맨 :제로스 D.H.M 달토끼 Spthe# 옆집아저씨들 EDDY Stitch 노트챔버 거기서거기 오시어스 RaiB :D.P.A An-coustic 안티키라 Call밴드 Mothership A-Aoid Friday 블랩스톤즈 소프 French Fries :스모킹구스 라쏘시엘 Ricer Tree Monkey Pee Quartet No Respect For Beauty 바닐라스카이 POLY 골든티켓 :천지창조 레디메이드 / 총 208팀 본 선 조편성 * 규칙 : 100초 동안 음악만 듣고 코치가 밴드를 선택, 둘 이상의 코치가 밴드를 선택할 시 밴드가 코치를 선택 : 선택 받지 못한 밴드는 모든 공연이 끝난 뒤에 재선택의 기회 부여 : 각 코치는 4팀씩 선택 * 코치_정원영, 김도균, 신대철, 남궁연, 노브레인, 체리필터 조별경연 * 규칙_각 조 2팀은 16강전 자동 진출. 탈락한 2팀(총 12팀)은 패자부활전을 통해 16강전 진출(총 4팀) * 일시_2011년 7월 14일 목요일 저녁 9:00 * 장소_서울시 마포구 서교동 356-1 서교동 호텔별관 지하 V-HALL * 특별공연_넌 내게 반했어 - 노브레인 * 특별심사위원 :김고금평_문화일보 기자 :김영일_홍대 라면집 사장 :나성식_록스타 뮤직 앤 라이브 대표 :구태훈_자우림 드러머 :윤도현_YB *경연순서 :# 개똥벌레_아이씨사이다 통과 :# 시계추_번아웃하우스 탈락 :# What you NEED_브로큰 발렌타인 통과 :# 내 사랑 내 곁에_블루오션 탈락 * 일시_2011년 7월 15일 금요일 저녁 8:30 * 장소_경기도 양주시 장흥면 일영리 8 장흥아트파크 내 야외 공연장 * 특별공연_Let it rain - 타카피 :: _너를 원해 - 트랜스픽션 * 특별심사위원 :이우창_경희대 교수 *경연순서 :# Get it down_파티메이커 탈락 :# Make a wish_라이벤드 통과 :# Dear old stockholm_BBA 탈락 :# Run to You_제이파워 통과 * 일시_2011년 7월 21일 목요일 저녁 8:00 * 장소_북서울 꿈의숲 아트센터 콘서트홀 * 특별심사위원 :고란_중앙일보 경제부 기자 :조원희_영화감독 겸 음악평론가 :주몽_밴드 와이낫의 리더 :임주리_중앙일보 문화부 기자 :강영호_사진작가 * 경연미션_관객이 눈물을 흘리게 만들라 * 경연순서 :# I believe I can fly_업댓브라운 탈락 :# 비처럼 음악처럼_엑시즈 통과 :# 아리랑_S1 탈락 :# Paper cup_POE 통과 * 일시_2011년 7월 22일 금요일 저녁 9:00 * 장소_여의도 플로팅 스테이지 * 특별심사위원 :성우진_대중음악평론가 :김바다_아트오브파티스 보컬 :서정민_한겨레 음악담당 기자 :김작가_대중음악평론가 * 경연미션_록의 대부 신중현의 곡을 재해석하라 * 경연순서 :# 저 여인_비스 탈락 :# 님은 먼 곳에_리카밴드 탈락 :# 봄_하비누아주 통과 :# 꽃잎_게이트 플라워즈 통과 * 일시_2011년 7월 26일 화요일 저녁 8:00 * 장소_압구정 예홀 * 특별심사위원 :토마스 쿡_싱어송라이터 :이상순_작곡가/기타리스트 * 경연미션_70년대를 노래하라 * 경연순서 :# Boogie Wondrland_라떼라떼 탈락 :# Hold the Line_WMA 탈락 :# Hotel California_톡식 통과 :# Black Dog_시크 통과 * 일시_2011년 7월 28일 목요일 저녁 7:00 * 장소_홍대 KT&G 상상마당 * 특별심사위원 :김세황_기타리스트 :김영석_프로듀서/베이시스트 :김경호_가수 * 경연미션_미션곡을 연주하라 * 경연순서 :# We will rock you_진수성찬 탈락 :# Right here waiting_2STAY 통과 :# Get outta my dream get into my car_이븐더스트 탈락 :# Careless Whisper_블루니어마더 통과 패자부활전 * 규칙 : 밴드는 경연순서대로 경연 : 코치는 연주를 듣고 원하는 밴드를 선택, 선택 받지 못한 밴드는 탈락 : 동일 밴드를 두 코치가 선택시 밴드가 코치를 선택 : 각 코치는 총 2개 밴드를 선택 가능 : 각 코치는 이미 2개 밴드를 모두 선택했어도 다른 밴드를 선택이 가능하며 이 경우 기존에 선택한 밴드 중 한 팀을 탈락시켜야 함 * 코치_한상원, 신해철 * 경연 토너먼트 토너먼트 대진표 16강전 * 심사위원 :_ 송홍섭_심사위원장 • 프로듀서/베이시스트 :_ 김종진 • 전태관_봄여름가을겨울 :_ 유영석_작곡가 겸 가수 :_ 김종서 이상은_가수 *전문음악심사위원 :_ 서정민갑_대중음악평론가 :_ 김고금평_음악전문기자 :_ 김홍범_라디오PD :_ 이승형_이데일리 기자 :_ 서병기_헤럴드경제 기자 :_ 정덕현_기자 :_ 김작가_대중음악평론가 :_ 장문권_서울예전 교수 :_ 안기택_음반프로듀서 :_ 박상준_음반제작자 :_ 김마스타_가수 겸 칼럼리스트 :_ 김병찬_음반제작자 (플럭서스 뮤직 대표) :_ 김광현_재즈피플 편집장 :_ 하재근_대중문화평론가 :_ 한형경_서울예술전문학교 교수 :_ 한신_편곡&작곡가 :_ 원용민_(전)오이뮤직 편집장 :_ 이해원_사운드 디자이너 :_ 조성훈_음반 프로듀서 :_ 한지호_백석예대 교수 * 미션_KBS 라디오 청취자들이 선호하는 가요 89곡, 팝송46곡 중 1곡을 연주하라 * 심사방법_심사위원이 공연을 본 뒤 한팀을 선택 * 평가비율_심사위원 60%, 전문음악심사위원 40% 8강전 * 심사위원 :_ 송홍섭_심사위원장 • 프로듀서/베이시스트 :_ 김종진 • 전태관_봄여름가을겨울 :_ 유영석_작곡가 겸 가수 :_ 김종서_가수 * 심사방법_심사위원400점50% + 문자투표400점50% * 공연순서_공연 순서는 추첨에 의해 결정 * 미션_명곡의 재탄생 전설을 노래하라! * 특별공연 :_국카스텐〈거울〉 :_피아〈Urban explorer〉 4강전 * 심사위원 :_ 송홍섭_심사위원장 • 프로듀서/베이시스트 :_ 김종진 • 전태관_봄여름가을겨울 :_ 유영석_작곡가 겸 가수 :_ 김종서_가수 * 심사방법_심사위원400점(50%) + 문자투표400점(50%) * 공연순서_공연 순서는 추첨에 의해 결정 * 미션_자신의 색깔로 승부하라. 나를 연주하라! 자작곡 * 특별공연_델리스파이스〈차우차우〉 결승전 * 심사위원 :_ 송홍섭_심사위원장 • 프로듀서/베이시스트 :_ 봄여름가을겨울(김종진 • 전태관)_음악 그룹 :_ 유영석_작곡가 겸 가수 :_ 김종서_가수 :_ 배철수_특별심사위원 • 라디오DJ 및 음악평론가 * 심사방법_심사위원1000점(50%) + 문자투표1000점(50%) * 공연순서_공연 순서는 추첨에 의해 결정 * 미션_최고의 무대를 만들어라! (커버곡1곡+자작곡1곡) * 축하공연 :_ TOP밴드코치&참가밴드〈크게 라디오를 켜고〉 :_ 김창완 밴드〈Darn it 〉 :_ N.EX.T〈해에게서 소년에게〉 ;결승전 최종 결과 *심사위원 점수합계 :톡식 : 938 VS POE : 922 *최종점수(심사위원점수+시청자 문자투표 총합) :톡식 : 1515 VS POE : 1345 방영 목록 시청률 * AGB 닐슨 미디어리서치 {| class="wikitable" border=1 !회차!!방송 일자!!전국 시청률 |- |align=center|1회||2011년 6월 4일||5.0% |- |align=center|2회||2011년 6월 11일||3.6% |- |align=center|3회||2011년 6월 18일||4.4% |- |align=center|4회||2011년 6월 25일||5.0% |- |align=center|5회||2011년 7월 2일||'5.4%' |- |align=center|6회||2011년 7월 9일||5.1% |- |align=center|7회||2011년 7월 16일||4.8% |- |align=center|8회||2011년 7월 23일||3.8% |- |align=center|9회||2011년 7월 30일||3.6% |- |align=center|10회||2011년 8월 6일||'3.5%' |- |align=center|11회||2011년 8월 13일||3.6% |- |align=center|12회||2011년 8월 20일||4.0% |- |align=center|13회||2011년 8월 27일||3.7% |- |align=center|14회||2011년 9월 3일||4.1% |- |align=center|15회||2011년 9월 10일||4.1% |- |align=center|16회||2011년 9월 17일||4.6% |- |align=center|17회||2011년 9월 24일||4.2% |- |align=center|18회||2011년 10월 1일||4.2% |- |align=center|19회||2011년 10월 8일||4.1% |- |align=center|20회||2011년 10월 15일||5.0% 같이 보기 * TOP밴드 2 * TOP밴드 3 외부 링크 * TOP 밴드 공식 홈페이지 * TOP 밴드 공식 팬카페 * 분류:한국방송공사의 연예오락 프로그램 분류:한국방송공사의 음악 프로그램 분류:대한민국의 텔레비전 버라이어티 쇼 분류:대한민국의 음악 텔레비전 프로그램 분류:TOP밴드 분류:2011년에 시작한 대한민국 TV 프로그램 분류:2011년에 종료한 대한민국 TV 프로그램